Night watch resolve
by tazx x x
Summary: While enjoying the cooks most recant nightly habit, Zoro resolves to finally do something he's been trying to do for a long time. Implied future ZoSan. Fluffish. just a light ficlet.


**A/N:**** I started this little cherub a while ago and re-discovered it when organising my Yaoi (because that's something I do...) and decided to finish it off and post it! Nothing special, just some light future ZoSan implications. Just some light near-fluff. (I think at the time it was to celebrate the amount of hits my first ZoSan oneshot had gotten) Alas, better late than never, hm? If I get around to it, I may even write some kind of smutty sequel or epilogue-esque fic, but no promises!**

Enjoy~

~^.^~

It was nights like this that Zoro really appreciated. Nights when the stars bloomed brightly in the sky and the waves were but a soft whisper against the hull. The nights when the crew would all go to bed early and he'd be left on watch to enjoy the rare silence. However, he decided, he liked these nights even more when the cook would walk out on deck believing that no one was around to hear him and sit on the stool of Brook's piano.

It had taken him by surprise at first. He had looked down from the window in the crows-nest expecting to see brook playing to the waves as he usually did and so had been completely unprepared for the sight of the Love-cook tapping softly at the ebony keys and glowing under the moonlight. The beautiful sight had tugged at his heartstrings almost painfully and begged him to go and join the man; to hold onto him and never let him go. But he'd stayed strong and had ignored those urges.

He'd always felt something for the cook. It had started out as mere curiosity, simply wanting to know more about the man who could take out hordes of marines with just a sweep of his legs. It had soon grown into a strong sense of respect and before he had been able to stop it, his feelings for the cook had been sent spiralling out of control. He hated how easily affected he was by the shitty cook and the possessiveness that was steadily welling inside of him. Even now, as he watched the cooks fingers move deftly over the piano keys he could feel it building; knew he wanted to make sure no one else saw how incredible he looked playing under the moonlight, no matter how selfish that would make him.

Of course, Roronoa Zoro's no coward and willed himself everyday to go ahead and tell the shitty cook how he felt. Could he be blamed if every time he spoke to the cook it ended in a fight? He had tried to tell him; on numerous occasions in fact, but every time he did insults would be dished out and suddenly they'd be going toe-to-steel.

The swordsman leaned back against the window and sighed, allowing the cooks calm melody to wash away his stress. Yes, he had feeling for Sanji, strong ones, too. He strengthened his resolve, took a deep, slow breath and turned towards the hatch. If trying during the day never ended well, why not try now? Its not like anyone would see if Sanji rejected him...

~^.^~

The song crested and the last notes waned into silence as Sanji softly placed his hands on his lap with a content sigh. He always felt a strange contentment after playing a piano, not unlike the feeling he got after creating a feast of unparalleled proportions and quality. However, he did have an ulterior motive for his weekly visits to Brooks piano.

Contrary to what certain members of the crew may believe, he wasn't stupid. He was perfectly aware that the nights he chose to play were the very nights that Zoro kept watch. In fact, it was precisely the reason he chose those nights.

He knew Zoro had something to tell him; he knew what that something was, and he knew that every time the swordsman had tried in the past something had always happened to prevent him. So, in hopes of convincing the swordsman to confess, he had begun to play Brook's piano on nights he had watch, hoping that if no one was around then the swordsman may finally grow a pair.

"Oi...Sanji"

A slow, soft smile spread across his cheeks at the sounds of the swordsman's determined voice. It seemed he finally had. Maybe now, Sanji could finally say what he'd been waiting to say, too.


End file.
